


The Vampire and the Human

by rkdetroit800



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Drama, Fluff, Fluffy, Human! Markus, M/M, Made this up and I hope y’all like it, Markus wears glasses, Simon has feelings, Vampire AU, Vampires, Werewolf, Werewolves, detroit become human - Freeform, simon is a good vampire, werewolfs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 05:24:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17698475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rkdetroit800/pseuds/rkdetroit800
Summary: Vampires and Werewolfs, mythical creatures some humans do adore.What if they were real? Among the humans, vampires lived their lives. Blended in and kept their identities secret for years.Werewolf’s did the same, but making a peace treaty with he Vampires. They love their lives without having to bother one.There were rules that had to be followed for the vampires, break the rules and well. You don’t want to know what will happen.





	1. Chapter 1

Vampires: hover off the ground/fly, run quickly, twice the strength of a human, when they seek blood or smell anything that craves them. They’re eyes can change to red and their fangs start to show. 

Werewolf’s: More strength then vampires, twice the sense of smell then a human, when they get angry, their eyes will glow yellow and slowly form into a werewolf if they get more mad, senses are higher. 

Vampires 

Simon, North, Josh, Kara, Jerry...

Werewolves 

Connor, Conan, Gavin, Luther, Ralph...

Both

Alice

Human

Markus, Hank...

 


	2. Night Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon, Josh and North go out for fun.
> 
> Simon finds something interesting...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haiiii! I hope you enjoy this, I’m gonna try I keep this book updated the best I can!
> 
> Any good ideas how I can continue this lovely story? 
> 
> Fill free to comment your ideas!

Vampires and Werewolfs, mythical creatures some humans do adore. 

What if they were real? Among the humans, vampires lived their lives. Blended in and kept their identities secret for years.

Werewolf’s did the same, but making a peace treaty with he Vampires. They love their lives without having to bother one. 

There were rules that had to be followed for the vampires, break the rules and well. You don’t want to know what will happen. 

Rule Book

1\. Don’t become friends a human.  
2\. Don’t be in the sun for to long.  
3\. Never kill an innocent life.   
4\. Don’t disturb a werewolf.  
And so forth.

“We should do something fun tonight.” North purred softly at her friends, “I don’t know... You know what Simon will say.” josh looked over at the blond. “If Johnson finds us out in the middle of the night without permission. He’ll have our heads.” Simon said looking at them. “Awe come on! Can we have fun before you leave in the morning” North pouted. 

When morning will come, Simon will leave the peaceful hide out he called home. Many others lived here, some left and most stayed. Simon was sick of this hell hole, and wanted to live among humans. Finally he had to permission to do so, and tomorrow...he’ll be moving into his new apartment. Plus getting started on his new job, should be easy.

“I don’t know guys. I really don’t want to fuck things up” Simon said gently,  
“We already caused enough trouble for everyone. Plus, I would like to reflect on the past. Remember the good things that happened here before I-“ then suddenly Simons arms was taken and North started to drag him along, Josh also followed behind. “Snnnooorree!! You’re so boring Simon! Let’s mess with some humans huh?” She said the first part dramatically. “North! You know the rules. No interacting with humans, only if necessary” Simon said and tried to get out of her grip. “Simon!” North let go of him and faced Simon. 

“Come on, one more night. Please?” She asked, giving puppy eyes. “Nice try but that only works on josh” Simon smirked gently and Josh looked away sheepishly. North crossed her arms and looked away as well. Simon sighed gently, thinking about it. He would be able to visit here, but North and Josh are his best friends. A little fun won’t hurt....right?

“Okay...but we’re not staying out all night.” Simon said and Norths eyes lit up. She laughed in excitement and hugged Simon. Lifting him in the air she then let go. “What are we waiting for!” She started to hover off he ground. “Let’s go!” 

It was a perfect night, the whole city was covered in lights. To the three it was breath taking. “Look at all those little cars” North hummed, “we need to make sure to stay out of open areas. Like this” josh said but North didn’t pay attention to what he said. So she dive bombed down, “north!” The two boys said and followed behind. North was laughing, having a great time. Then noticing the boys following behind. She smirked gently and went past a building, “North stop!” Josh tried to catch up but North was to clever and took another turn. 

Flying around the city was a huge risk but to prevent North from getting caught the boys would do anything to do so. “Go the other direction, maybe we can cut her off” josh said and Simon nodded. Taking a detour he looked around. Hearing north’s giggles in the wind, he huffed gently and started to go near them.

North hid behind a very tall business building, keeping her giggles quiet. Josh was near, the wind started to blow faintly and her hair blew the direction it was coming from. 

Just by that, Josh had her sent. North looked off to the side to see if anyone was there. But turning her head she squealed as Josh got a hold of her. “Haha! I got you!!” He said smiling, “josh!! Not fair. You used your nose!” North pouted gently, “oh whatever, not my fault you use strawberry shampoo.”  
Josh laughed gently. “Hey, where’s Simon?” North asked, “he took another way, so if you did go that way he would get you. We better go find him.” The two started to take off to find their friend. 

It was a fascinating sight...

Simon has never witnessed this before...

He had flew by another business building, until something caught his eye. It was a human...wearing glasses, sleeping on his desk. Arms folded underneath them, they looked so peaceful... 

Simon presses his hands against the glass, tilting his head gently. He tried to make out the face buried in those arms. Until the male immediately sprung back up, losing the glasses at that. Simon froze, the male looked at the window. Seeing a blurry figure he quickly grabbed his glasses. But when he did so the figure was gone. Taking off his glasses he rubbed his eyes, “no more staying up late Markus...” he mumbled to himself. 

Breathing heavily, Simon had zoomed to another building. Back pressed against the wall, “Simon!” Getting scared by josh he floated back and held his chest. “Don’t do that! If I had a beating heart I would have died.” Simon cheeks burned a red, “what happened to you, we been looking all over” josh raised a brow. “I got lost, can we go home? I had enough fun for one night” Simon started to hover passed them. “But we just started!” North came around the corner and pouted. “You Guys can keep going. I still need to pack” Simon waved them off and he was gone just like that. 

“What a party pooper” North sighed, “how about we go tease some teenagers that should be home.” Josh said, norths grinned. “Hell yeah!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 💙✨✨


End file.
